


Ink and snow

by andthestorystarts



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jamie has a tattoo, You can decide whether or not they're in a relationship yet it sort of works both ways, tattoo!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestorystarts/pseuds/andthestorystarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He seemed to have a slightly chatty tattooist, and they’d asked if there was any particular reason for it.<br/>‘Not many people get one like this without a reason, is all.’<br/>Jamie had given them a small smile and had simply said,<br/>‘It reminds me of someone.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and snow

**Author's Note:**

> I've become a little obsessed with tattoos recently, soooo....
> 
> A picture of how I imagined Jamie's tattoo is up top here, with the exception of the outlines being black, not blue. Oh and replace the blue stone thing in the middle with the words 'Jack Frost'  
> Touch your middle finger to your thumb them place that on your wrist.  
> Be about that size.

  
  
At some point after Jamie’s eighteenth birthday- the age when you could do a lot more things without parents permission- Jack jokingly suggested that Jamie should get his name tattooed on him somewhere, just in case he woke up one day with a random bout of amnesia or something.  
  
Jamie had boiled it down to Jack still being nervous that he’d stop believing, though at this point Jack was such a part of him and his life he really didn’t think he could, even if he wanted.  
  
The thing is, after Jack had to leave, to go off and do guardian-y things, Jamie actually thought about it. Rather seriously.  
  
-  
  
He did actually end up getting one, though not the one that Jack had suggested- which had been his name all swirly and fancy(though he’d been kidding at the time).  
He seemed to have a slightly chatty tattooist, and they’d asked if there was any particular reason for it.  
‘Not many people get one like this without a reason, is all.’  
Jamie had given them a small smile and had simply said,

‘It reminds me of someone.’  
  
-  
  
He had hidden it from his parents, who would have probably flipped their shit if they knew. Mainly his mother, who most likely would have burst into tears and gone on about how he ‘marred his beautiful skin forever’

…She could be a bit melodramatic, at times.  
  
In the warmer months, he would wear one of those bracelet-things that covered a fair chunk of your wrist, and nobody seemed to question it, just wrote it off as one of the fads that people went through.  
When it got colder, it was easier, since long sleeves started coming in again.  
He kept the band around his wrist for the most part, anyway.  
  
Occasionally, when the want to see Jack was a physical ache, he would slip the cloth down and let his fingers play across the ink, and the feeling would ease, just a little.  
  
-

 

Sophie had seen it a few times, and loyally hadn’t said anything to their parents, but when she’d taken a closer peek, enough to see the details clearly, she looked up at Jamie with this _knowing_ expression on her face that made Jamie want to jump out his window, even though there was a big chance of spraining or breaking his legs doing so.

She hadn’t seen it close up again, though from time to time she’d still give him the look, which Jamie had come to try to actively avoid.  
  
He hadn’t really thought about how he’d show Jack it, since it wasn’t really the kind of thing that you could just go ‘Oh hey by the way, look what I got while you were gone for most of the year.’

  
-  
  
Jack had a habit of popping up at extremely unexpected times. Not only that, he also did rather unexpected things sometimes. Things like taking him on an impromptu skating lesson or starting a snowball fight that made Jamie look a little crazy to anyone watching.  
Admittedly, sometimes they were simply a means to avoid a particular topic, one that they’d never really addressed but sometimes got dangerously close to.  
  
Speaking of Jack’s fondness for doing unexpected things-  
Well…  
Jamie found himself with his back to the wall, arms gently pinned on either side of his head.  
He had very little memory of how he had gotten there, just that he and Jack had been talking, he had gotten up to go get god knows what, and wham, there he was against the wall.  
  
Not that he was complaining, mind.  
  
He wasn’t really thinking straight, and Jack’s eyes were skipping over him, pausing and taking his time at a few places.  
  
Jack’s playful and slightly cheeky grin stalled for a few moments, then shrunk a little when his gaze got to his wrist.  
  
His fingers were soft when they dragged the fabric of Jamie’s hoodie down to get a better look at the edge of black that had been peeking out from underneath.  
  
Suddenly, Jamie felt like squirming out of Jack’s grip and either tugging on some layers and going out into the snow, or hiding under his bed.  
Neither would help, since Jack was rather persistent sometimes.

  
He could see Jack’s expression shift slightly, a little bit of surprise coming through as he looked at the tattoo.  
  
It was a snowflake, a fairly simple one, the arms spreading out and splitting, like the boughs of a tree. A smattering of little dots shaded it, making it look that little bit more real.  
A tiny, neat two words were set in a twisting but still perfectly legible font in the middle of the hollow snowflake.  
 _‘Jack Frost’_  
  
Jack had been silently half-gaping at it for nearly a full two minutes and Jamie was about ready to rip his arm away and jump out the window, risk of sprained legs be damned.  
  
Jack’s version of gaping wasn’t the open-mouthed kind that some people adopted. His was more like his mouth clicking shut and his eyebrows going up. And going _very_ quiet.  
  
Which was what was making Jamie extremely uncomfortable.  
  
He gave his arm a tug, intending to get the tattoo covered again and sort of hide from Jack till he left. Instead, Jack’s grip tightened, just a little, and his other hand came over, brushing over the black, softly tracing the pattern. The _look_ on his face stopped Jamie from trying to get his arm out of his grasp.

  
His fingers spread over the ink, staying there for a few moments before Jack finally let his arm go and Jamie slipped the sleeve back down, tugging on the cuff, keeping his eyes to the floor.  
  
He could hear Jack swallow.  
  
‘So, you got a tattoo.’  
  
It sounded like he was trying to sound normal, albeit a little surprised. The ‘normal’ part wasn’t working, considering he just spent a long, long time staring.  
  
Jamie had to clear his throat before it actually decided to work.

  
‘Yeah, I did.’  
  
Jack gave a little hum, and Jamie glanced up, and saw that Jack was looking at him, something close to wonder in his gaze.  
  
Jamie looked back down, fingers plucking absent-mindedly on the cuff of his hoodie until Jack’s hand pressed over his own, smoothing out the nervous fiddling.  
  
Jack seemed to be coming more back to himself, the grin slowly appearing again. ‘So. You took my suggestion. Got my name tattooed on you.’ An unusual lilt to his tone said: _I can’t believe you did that._

  
Jamie felt his own smile start up. ‘You better not let this go you your head, you cocky prick.’ _You’d be surprised what I’d do for you, Jack.  
  
_ ‘Me? Never. Why on earth would you think that?’  
  
Jamie just gave him an amused look, coupled with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jack’s hand was still on his, and it shifted a little, thumb running over the patch of skin where he now knew the tattoo was.  
  
There was a few beats of comfortable silence, before Jack murmured,  
  
  
‘What did I ever do to deserve you?’  
  
 _I love you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A completely accidental ongoing theme in my one-shots(including the ones that I don't put up here) seems to be having them kiss at the end and just stopping it there.  
> I realised that that's sort of my default ending oops sorry bout that guys it must get really repetitive at times  
> so I sort of made the ending different  
> Yay?


End file.
